The invention described herein generally relates to an operant learning brain-machine interface. In particular, the invention relates to systems, methods and computer program products for implementing an EEG-based brain machine interface utilizing a fixed decoder, the output of which can drive or otherwise operate a variety of machines and prosthetics.